


I see your heart, it's shining

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, Costia lives, F/F, F/M, Finn Lives, Smut, extended timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Pauna Cage scene happening differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see your heart, it's shining

**Author's Note:**

> To the anons who requested Murphamy and the clexa fic I’m almost done for those but I had to finish this.  
> Prompt: The Pauna scene ending differently.  
> Ok so this is sorta crack. My first Crack and/or smut fic but you guys would love to know its not angst. Also Finns Alive. So is Costia. And Raven doesn't have an injured spine. And Lexa has healing powers. And Anya’s alive. And I may turn this into a multi fic  
> This is pure FLUFF! With Jealous Finn and Bellamy. Pure Bean Costia, the done with your shit Anya and thirsty Clexa!
> 
> Enjoy

Lexa has never, NEVER. Seen someone hurt the Pauna. The beast of pure muscle and unbeatable savagery has torn every hunter that has chased it to shreds. Like her poor guard Wes, she feels like her and Clarke are about to become its next victims. Crushed and beaten under its gigantic arms and fingers.

  
But then the beautiful sky girl pulls out her gun, the black sleek metal held easily in both arms as she aims forward and fires. And the beast recoils. Shot after shot slams into the beast, until it falls.

  
Lexa looks at the sky girl fully now, eyes widened in amazement and awe and she is so fucking screwed. The blonde haired beauty stares down at the now empty spot where the black mighty beast once stood and Lexa’s pretty sure she just fell fully in love with the sky girl. She wonders if she would have to compete with Finn or Bellomi for her affections. Maybe if she challenges them to a duel to the death then she can win and the Sky girl will be hers.

  
Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud roar and the beast is back, and it’s pissed.  
“Run!” She shouts, obviously Lexa, she thinks, and what are you going to do? Tango with it? Anya never was the best dance teacher.

  
They reach a rainy which the sky girl climbs over, and jumps down. Lexa takes one last look back to the angry animal and sheathes her sword, slightly theatrically, and jumps.  
Goddamit Lexa you’re the goddamn Heda and the sky girl landed better then you. If the Pauna doesn’t kill you Anya might. She lets out a cry as her shoulder dislocates, a sharp spike of pain jolting through her bones. Until she feels a warm hands grab her and drags her to her feet. It’s Clarke, pulling you towards a small opening ahead. Focus Lexa stop staring at her eyes you’re being chased by a rampaging gorilla!

  
Lexa drops down as they reach it. Clarke goes in first and Lexa TOTALLY wasn’t checking out her ass. Clarke is through and Lexa starts pulling herself through to join the girl when the Pauna grabs her foot. The strength is crushing and strong and you feel like your thigh is being detached from your pelvis. Clarke grabs your arm and this time you ignore the warmth, something to focus on later when a big animal doesn’t plan to turn you into a shish kebab.

  
She tells Clarke to her to leave her, so she can live. Surely, she thinks, I’m doomed anyway, right? Wrong.

“No way”! She cries and reaches for her gun. The noise of it is almost deafening to Lexa’s ears, if she makes the sky girl hers she will first ask her to learn to use a sword, the noise of a gun always frightening to Lexa and her people.

  
The weight on Lexa’s leg is gone and Clarke’s pulling Lexa through, the Pauna roaring its displeasure at its play things escape and starts pounding its way in. The wall gives way as Lexa and Clarke enter the next room.

  
They both catch their breath, though wether it was the near death experience or the sky girl Lexa’s currently alone with that stole the air from her lungs, she’s unsure. Clarke takes her sword and blocks the door with it. She feels a pulling sensation in her shoulder and braces herself for the pain.

A crack and she’s ok, the pain was instant but faded quickly. There are some definite benefits to the Heda’s spirit. The healing of minor wounds is one of them. She sighs in relief as the pain disappears completely and she is able to move her arm. She looks up to see a shocked Clarke looking back, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“How did you...?” her features change as she moves her arm, gesturing for you to answer.

“The Heda’s spirit possesses more than just the ability to jump to a new host once the old one dies, healing being one of them. I told you not to doubt the spirit” She says the last bit jokingly, lips twitching upwards at Clarke’s expression.

She had told Clarke about the spirit a few days after the alliance was announced, that was a week or two ago.

“So it’s real, uh ok. So does it do anything else?”

“I am faster and stronger then a normal warrior my size, that is about it” Lexa enhanced strength and speed earned her plenty of victorious bets when she was small. Everyone always underestimated the girl.

Clarke continued to question her about the spirit, her eyes lighting up at the new found knowledge, hooked on Lexa’s every word like a child listening to a story, nodding along to show Lexa she’s paying attention.

“So when you die the spirit would choose someone new?” Clarke asks and Lexa’s nods

“It will find a suitable replacement”

“Don’t say it like that” she surprise Lexa with the anger in her tone, and she wonders what she did wrong, Clarke apparently reads her expression as she continues.

“Don’t say it like your something to be replaced Lexa, human beings aren’t meant to be expendable or replaceable. You’re not replaceable to your people, they care about you, Anya too and Gustus and Costia, even me” The last part is hushed, whispered but not subtle, like she was not meant to here it but was at the same time was. Clarke’s eyes are averted from her own as she stays shockingly at the sky girl.

“I care about you to Clarke” the words are out before she could stop them, the sky girls honesty moved her tongue to voice her own feelings. Clarke’s head snaps up, eyes locking onto hers with a little bit of shock hidden in them. Should you be offended that she thought you didn’t care?

Before either of them do anything more a loud bang from the Pauna makes both girls jump to their feet, eyeing the door warily. Clarke takes a few steps closer before soft hands wrap around her wrist and tug her back. Unfortunately Clarke wasn’t fully balanced and tumbled backwards; strong arms wrapped around her before she could hit the ground though and hold her slightly above it.

Their close, closer than they should be, but both are too captured in the other’s eyes, before both drop the others lips. Their warm breaths ghosting over each other’s skin, as Lexa leans forward and closes the distance.

The kiss is soft and gentle, catching Clarke off guard; it is a lot gentler then she thought it’d be, Lexa only gently pushing against Clarke’s lips. She slowly lowers Clarke to the ground, lips still attached, melding together.

Lexa throws one leg over Clarke’s curvy hips, straddling the girl, lifting away from the kiss to change course a little, also giving the girl an out if she wants it. But as her nose bops Clarke’s as it passes the girl’s eyes simply flutter.

They kiss tenderly for a few moments before it gets more heated, Lexa’s tongue flutters across Clarke’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which the blonde gladly gives. The velvety muscle slips in, running along Clarke’s, causing the girl to moan. They explore each other’s mouths, tasting each other’s flesh while roaming hands go lower.

Clarke’s hands move from where they rested on Lexa’s hips to the hem of her shirt, fingertips digging under and skimming across deliciously warm skin. Lexa gets the message and slowly takes it off.

Clarke barely holds in a moan as more and more taut skin is revealed. The tanned, muscled skin begging Clarke to run her fingers across it, to feel the muscles contract and tighten under her touch.

Lexa flicks the armoured shirt behind her, looking down at Clarke and letting a small smirk grace her lips as she sees Clarke’s eyes fixated in her stomach, eyes dilated and hungry. Warmth spreads into her gut at the sight; she lowers herself down, eager to reclaim the blonde’s pink lips but is stopped by a soft but firm hand on her stomach.

Clarke doesn’t let the feeling of withering muscles stop her from asking one important question before this continues, she needs to know that past events won’t reappear. And she blurts out the question before Lexa backtracks.

“You’re not...Sleeping with anyone else are you?” The question surprises Lexa, she had not seen this coming but answers anyway.

“No, no one else Clarke”

The sincerity is enough to qualm Clarke’s insecurities, after Finn she refused to sleep with someone already taken, she won’t hurt someone she doesn’t need to.

“Good” she says, as her hands dart down to the hem of her shirt, eager to continue.

This time it is Lexa who stares hungrily as new creamy flesh is revealed. Clarke isn’t muscled and hard like her and the other female warriors. She is soft with curves that suit her and round, formed breasts that almost have Lexa drooling.

However the smug smirk on Clarke’s lips when she notices Lexa staring at her chest makes Lexa surge forward, hands gripping Clarke’s hips as she latches her lips onto the salty skin of her pulse point. Warn tongue lavishing the warm skin before suckling hard.

Clarke moans loudly into the silent air as Lexa sucks, not caring about the mark it will leave, the thought of the mark and everyone seeing her as Lexa’s actually sends a jolt straight to her core as her moans continue to escape her lips.

Lexa’s attention starts drifting down, she suckles more marks into the creamy skin under her and even places soft bites which cause’s the blonde’s hips to jolt up, looking for friction.

Lexa hands push the white ‘bra’ as the sky people call it down, which causes it to push up into Clarke’s breasts, pushing them together. Lexa doesn’t waste a second as she envelops the sprouted pink bud with her lips.

“Lexa...” Clarke moans breathlessly, hips’ jerking as Lexa’s warm mouth encompasses her nipple, her hips jerk as her right hand comes up and fondles the other, pinching the bud with two fingers.

She’s embarrassingly close and wet, Finn hadn’t paid this much attention to her body when they did it, more concerned with getting himself off then her pleasure, Lexa however seems more determined for Clarke to get off first as she latches onto the other breast, tongue swirling around the untreated nipple causing more, louder moans to escape her.

“Lexa” she breathes, it’s a request, a plea, an invitation. Lexa mouth detaches from her breast with a pop and she finds herself missing the heat. Her eyes search Clarke’s, making sure this is what she wants, and when she finds what she’s looking for, her hands dart down to Clarke’s pants.

The button comes undone quickly much to Clarke’s relief and Lexa slides down her body, tongue lavishing all the skin it comes in contact with, she slips her fingers in, not bothering to pull down the pants. Her fingers ghost over Clarke’s now ruined panties and the smug smirk Lexa gives her makes her wish her face was closer so she could kiss it off.

“Your quite wet Clarke” she says as she ghosts her smooth fingers over the top of the material, any remark disappears in a gasp as she puts pressure right where Clarke desperately needs it.

“Please” it’s all Lexa needs.

With one hand next to Clarke’s hips as support, she moves the material to the side and rubs one of her fingers through Clarke’s wet folds, a noise joins the rise of Clarke’s hips, somewhere between a gasp and a moan as pleasure spreads throughout Clarke’s body.

Not wanting to waste time, Lexa slips her finger in, the velvety smooth walls clench around the digit, trying to pull it in further. She leans forward and plants a lingering kiss just under Clarke’s belly button before entering a second finger.

Clarke bucks as the second finger enters her, her walls squeezing the intruders as they enter. Lexa starts a brisk pace, pumping in and out slowly and teasingly. Clarke is to close for teasing and it isn’t long before an unfamiliar whine is pushed out of her throat. Her muscles tense and contract as Lexa watches them.

Lexa takes pity on the girl and speeds up her movements, causing Clarke’s breath to become shorter and more frantic as she bucks. She watches the blondes body in fascination as it jerks from her movements, delighting in the response she’s causing. She starts to girl her fingers inside the girl, her moans becoming louder and breathier, the sound arousing Lexa as the blonde continues to gyrate under her touch. She places her thumb on the blonde’s clit and she’s gone.

A strained moan shakes the air as Clarke’s back arches off the ground, her walls sucking on the digits before squeezing them, trying to push them out. Lexa name is breathed out into the now hot air. And she allows Clarke to ride out her orgasm.

Unknown to both of them a certain Pauna had been watching the action; a pair of mysterious black shades adorns its eyes and a big box of popcorn in its hands as it continues to watch through a peephole.

Lexa retracts her fingers, Clarke groans as they slip out, rubbing against her sensitive spot. But her breath is quickly stolen again as Lexa slips the dripping wet digits into her mouth. Moaning at the sweet flavour that is the sky girl as her tongue leaves no trace of it behind.

“This...” “Is not over”

And before Lexa can say another word she is pushed back onto her back. Shuddering as her exposed skin makes contact with the cold concrete, and Clarke is on top of her in a heartbeat. Her hands capture Lexa’s wrists and hold them above her head in one of Clarke’s hand. She leans in close as her hand runs down Lexa’s body, skimming over the strapped breasts and down the taut stomach.

“You didn’t think that I wouldn’t return the favour did you, _Commander?_ ” she notices the way Lexa’s eyes dilate when she husks the word Commander seductively. Saving the information away for later, well she hopes they have a later.

Lexa looks like she’s about to say something, but Clarke’s hot mouth captures the soft skin of her earlobe, causing only a breathless whimper to escape her as the blonde suckles on the smooth flesh before letting go with a pop. Clarke’s fingers have managed to slip underneath Lexa’s trousers, moving towards the warm, wet heat and the bottom.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one wet?” she breathes into Lexa’s ear, the girl shudders as the warm breath skates over her ear.

“Clarke...” The Commander almost whimpers as the delicate fingers off the sky girl move across the small triangle patch of brown hair before dipping back down, light pressure is put onto where Lexa needs it. She bucks her hips trying to get some friction and struggles weakly against Clarke’s hold. If anything the hold is turning on more as she slowly gives herself over to the blonde.

“Yes Lexa?” her fingers drench themselves slowly moving up and down the brunettes slit. The desire to make Lexa beg taking charge as she puts a bit more pressure where she can guess will make Lexa crazy, and it works. Her hips jerk up as they do, and a breathy moan is heard from the Commander. Then she slowly pushes the tips of her fingers in, holds them there for a second then removes them and that does it.

“Clarke please...Fuck me”

The words cause Clarke’s fingers to move on their own as they push inside and press against the fluttering walls. Her fingers begin pumping and out of the girl and Clarke watches the girls stone hard abbs tense as her breathing becomes faster.

She presses small lingering kisses on the tense muscles in the girl’s neck as her fingers continue to pump into the girl, her body jerking into Clarke’s. The weight of the body pushing into Clarke makes her speed up, Lexa’s breathing becoming more strained as her fingers curl inside and find a spongy substance that causes her body to arch up and nearly buck Clarke off.

“Come for me” she breathes and Lexa does.

Mouth open in a silent scream, body arching into the blondes, Lexa walls flutter and clench around her digits, Clarke latches onto the sweaty skin and Lexa’s throat and sucks hard earning a muffled moan as she rides on her orgasm on Clarke’s fingers. When Clarke is sure she is done, she pulls out her wet fingers and like Lexa, slips them into her mouth.

She moans on the savoury but sweet taste that is so Lexa, sucking her fingers dry, eyes stuck on Lexa’s intense gaze as the girl watches the blonde taste her.

Lexa lifts her hand around the blondes neck and pulls her down for a passionate kiss, both groaning at the mix of their flavours on each other’s tongue.

“That was...” Clarke just shakes her head and chuckles.

“It does not have to be a onetime thing” and the hope Lexa’s words install into Clarke makes her feel giddy for the first time in years.

“Are you saying you want us to date?” Clarke finds the confused look that adorns Lexa’s face adorable “It means you want to see me romantically”

Lexa sits up as Clarke sits off her and nods “Yes I wish to court you” and Clarke can see a spark of hope and vulnerability in Lexa’s eyes as they begin putting their clothes back on.

“And I wish to court you, or for you to court me or however..” Her words are cut off before they turn into a ramble by soft lips.

“You simply say whether or not you wish for me to begin courting you”

“Oh then yeah, yes I wish for you to court me. Lexa” And she’s never seen that big of a smile on the Commanders lips before and it causes butterflies to rampage through her stomach.

“Now all we need to do is escape” Lexa reminds them of their predicament as she starts looking around for ways out.

However Clarke’s not thinking about that, she just started a relationship with the Commander of the twelve clans, THE Commander. When she was locked in her cell on the ark she certainly would never have thought of crashing down to earth, fighting a war and planning a second, be chased by a mutant gorilla and have sex with an Amazonian goddess, then for said goddess to basically start a relationship with her.

 

Yes she surely would never have thought of such a thing happening, but as she looks to her side at the Commander, eyes scanning down the woman’s figure, she figures one thing.

She certainly isn’t complaining

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, it was fun to write


End file.
